Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display system and an operation display method, for displaying an augmented reality space in which an image of an operation window is synthesized with a real space.
Description of Related Art
Various types of technologies for displaying an augmented reality space in which an image created by a computer and the like is synthesized as AR (Augmented Reality) information with a real space, on a head-mounted display device and the like, have been proposed.
For example, the following technology is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 07-078055 and 2009-146333). In the above technology, an augmented reality space in which an image of a keyboard created by a computer is synthesized as the AR information with a real space, is displayed on the head-mounted display device, and a user stretches his or her hands to the displayed virtual keyboard in order to operate the keyboard.
Further, the following system is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-217719). In the technology, in case that each of a plurality of users wears the head-mounted display device, by communicating information with other neighboring head-mounted display devices, for example, it is possible to browse the information while the AR information is shared with other users when a collaborative activity is carried out.
In a conference or the like, an operation display device comprising a relatively large display unit (a large panel or a tablet type of computer which is used in a conference system, a large operation panel of a multi-function peripheral, and the like) is shared with a plurality of members. In this case, one member could desire to personally perform a separate operation to a window which is viewed by a plurality of members. For example, one member could desire to change the current window in order to confirm the contents of another window, or one member could desire to personally set a specific function.
However, when a personal operation is performed to the operation display device which is viewed and shared by a plurality of members, the personal operation causes inconvenience to the other members. On the other hand, when a separate operation display device is given to each member and is used in a conference or the like, each member can freely perform a personal operation. However, it is difficult to share information with all of the members. Accordingly, a technology for allowing one user to perform the personal operation and to display another window in accordance with the personal operation while the display state of the operation display device which is used by a plurality of members is maintained to browse the information, is desired.
In the head-mounted display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-217719, the information can be browsed while the information is shared with other members when a collaborative activity is carried out. However, all of the members browse the same contents, and it is not possible to personally perform separate operations without exerting the influence on the other members. Further, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 07-078055 and 2009-146333, a virtual keyboard displayed in the augmented reality space can be merely operated in the air.